


Who's There For You

by lelek122



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelek122/pseuds/lelek122
Summary: A collection of one shots about the reader/main character having various breakdowns and the brothers comforting them in their own way. Everything is based on my own experiences and habits regarding my mental health.PLEASE BE CAREFUL: While there isn't anything graphic or explicit, these do center around some darker emotions and could be triggering.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Rain with Belphie

It’s one of those nights. The kind where your brain just won’t shut off and you know you won’t be sleeping. You used to have them a lot back in the human world, but you haven’t experienced many since coming to the Devildom. You knew you would have at least a few during your year with the demons, but it hit you like a truck this time. Your emotions were all over the place, bouncing between numb and hysteric. Thoughts were running through your mind faster than you could process, and it was starting to become too much. You suffer restlessly in your bed trying to work up the nerve to ask for help or company. But the idea of waking up one of your seven demons to come sit with you while you go through an episode just seems to send you further into your own head. Finally, once it becomes too much, you get up with a quick burst of energy. You can’t be in that bed any longer, you can’t be in this room any longer, you can’t be here, you shouldn’t be here, what were you doing here…

You startle when something touches your shoulder. It takes you a little while to come back to yourself and shut your mind off. You are in the hallway near the planetarium, sitting on the ground with your back against the wall. It is completely dark except for the light coming in from the planetarium’s windows. A shiver rolls through you as you shake, which makes you realize your arms and legs hurt. Your head is still spinning, but you look to your left and see hair the colors of the night sky. Belphie nuzzles his head against your shoulder as he rests his hand face-up next to yours. He waits patiently for you to gather yourself and decide what you need. You take his hand gently and give a little squeeze, to which he quickly responds with interlacing your fingers and stroking his thumb across the back of your hand. You open your mouth to try to form some kind of sentence, but choke once you realize your throat is dry and your lips taste like tears. You try to pull your hand away from Belphie’s to wipe the evidence from your face, but he holds your hand still, turning and lifting his hand. He gives a sleepy tilt of his head and a vague gesture with his hand, asking for permission to wipe your tears. You lean your face into his hand, and he brushes everything away. He then returns his head to your shoulder and waits again.

“Belphie? What are you doing awake? What time is it?” you choke out, somewhat hoarse. 

Belphie responds with a tired grumble and a squeeze to your hand. You both sit for a while against the wall, looking through the windows at the odd Devildom sky. Another shudder rolls through you, to which Belphie picks his head up. He stands, never letting go of your hand, and helps you get up. When you realize how stiff you are, Belphie goes to scoop you up in his arms, but realizes at the last minute to make sure that is okay. You nod, and he lifts you into his arms and starts to carry you down the hall. You cuddle your head under his chin, and close your tired eyes while he walks. After a little bit, he sets you down in a bed. Now you are in Belphie and Beel’s room. Belphie set you in his bed, and is walking around to crawl in the other side.

“Where’s Beel?” you mutter, while looking around the room dazed.

“Morning workout. It’s,” he checks his D.D.D., squinting at the light, “5am. You need sleep.”

He scoots closer to you, but lets you decide how close you get. You cuddle right into his side, and rest your head on his chest. You listen to his heartbeat for a while, focusing on your breathing, but it is just too quiet. You roll onto your back, still cuddled with Belphie, and look around the room. Between Beel and Belphie’s beds, hanging from the ceiling is the weird sculpture-thing resembling a rain storm, but you don’t know why it is there.

“Hey Belphie? What is that rain, umbrella thing? Does it even rain in the Devildom?” you whisper, trying not to disturb him if he is already asleep. He lets a deep breath out, and holds you a little tighter.

“Storms were one of Lilith’s favorite things in the human realm. That fixture will mimic the appearance and sound of a storm. Sometimes, when Beel or I really miss her or are having trouble sleeping, we will turn it on. It helps sometimes,” he responds. “Would you like to see it?” 

Rain does sound awfully nice. It always helped to settle your mind. You nod, before squirming to get a view of the clouds. Belphie grabs his D.D.D. again and opens an app you don’t have. He shows it to you. There are multiple settings, so you pick a button showing a light thunderstorm. Belphie turns his D.D.D. off, and snuggles into you to watch as well. The clouds begin to darken and shift, starting to roll across the room. You see rain drops fall towards your face, and close your eyes in preparation, but you don’t feel anything. Belphie laughs a little and runs his hand over your cheek. You open your eyes, and see rain falling down, but don’t feel it. You watch the clouds turn and glide across the space above you, water falling. You can hear the the rain hitting ground, and it sets you at ease. The room lights up with lightning, before thunder booms through. It is perfect. You and Belphie cuddled and watched the storm for a while, and Belphie would check on you every couple minutes to make sure you were alright. You expected him to be tired and fall asleep quickly, but he seemed to stay awake with you. You returned your head to his chest, wrapping around him. You whisper your thanks as your eyes fall closed and you fall asleep listening to the storm.


	2. Tea with Satan

You were in the kitchen of the House of Lamentation, searching every inch of the pantry for your tea that you brought back from the human realm. You already ripped your room apart while sobbing, but you had to be quieter in the kitchen. It was about 1AM, and you didn’t want to wake anyone, but if you couldn’t find this tea you would fall apart. Whenever you got upset and couldn’t sleep, you would get a cup and just sit for a little while. It always helped to soothe you and settle your mind. But without it, you would never rest. You can feel frustration and hopelessness and devastation start to wrap around you, beckoning you to sit on the floor and wail. But you really didn’t want Beel to catch you like that when he came in for his midnight snack. After thoroughly destroying the pantry and kitchen with no success, you’re about to completely give up when you remember Satan keeps tea in the common room. You clumsily rearrange the pantry, and hurry to the common room. Maybe they accidentally moved your tea in there, and then you could just make some and fall asleep.Then this would stop and you wouldn’t feel like this anymore. Deep in your thoughts, you barge through the doors of the common room, missing the strange fact that the lights are on. Satan looks up from the couch, shocked to see you, and in such a state of disarray. Before he can even get a word out, you look over to the tea station against the wall and scan for the familiar box. You don’t see it among the few varieties that are visible, and your whole body becomes too heavy to manage. You drop to the floor, your face against the carpet as tears blind you. You cry quietly for a minute, before processing the fact that Satan was in here reading, and you just rushed in like a maniac and dropped to the floor to cry. You look up, still heavily crying, and start choking out apologies. You can’t even see him through the tears, but you continue to apologize while you try and get up to leave. Before you can make much progress, a blanket is wrapped around your shoulders and Satan is rubbing your back. You wipe your eyes and look to see Satan sitting on the ground next to you, looking very concerned. You look him in the eyes, and go to apologize again, but he shakes his head. 

“You’re alright, everything is alright. You didn’t disturb me, I’m appreciative that I was here to ensure you aren’t hurt. You… aren’t hurt, correct?”

You shake your head no, and a small smile tugs at your lips at his odd comforting. You wipe your eyes once more, and straighten up a little, turning to face him.

“I’m very sorry for barging in here, only to throw a fit. I’m having a… rough night, and cannot find my tea from the human realm. I thought perhaps someone moved it in here, but no such luck.”

You gesture to the tea station, and Satan looks quickly to check for himself.

“Ah, I see. Well, I have quite a lot of teas, can I just make you a cup of that?”

You shake your head, and then look down at the floor. You didn’t want to be difficult, but you really didn’t think anything else would do.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think so. It’s a special blend that I always drink when I’m upset,” you explain, going into some details about the blend of the tea.

Satan listens closely, before tapping his chin and thinking for a moment.

“I can try and mix something similar up from what we already have. It shouldn’t take too long.”

He is already up and looking at the tea station carefully. He then reaches down and scoops you up with the blanket, rushing you over to the couch.

“Give me just a few minutes and I will be right back. You can read through the book I’m reading if you like.”

He grabs hold of a few varieties from the station, and quickly strides out of the room. You shift on the couch, wrapping yourself up before taking a glance at the book. It’s from your favorite author. Just a few days ago, you had told him all about the author over coffee. Satan hadn’t known the books, and mentioned adding a few to his list to get around to. Looking to the side table, there were several books from the author stacked up. You flipped open your favorite, skimming the first few pages. Satan returned quickly with a tea tray.

“I cannot promise it is the same, but I tried to match it as close to the description as possible. I hope it can help, even if only a little.”

He then pours two cups of hot tea, and hands one over to you. He sits on the other end of the couch, and holds his hand out. You look at it questioningly, before realizing he wants his book back. You hand it over, and he quickly returns to his reading. You wrap your hands around the cup, somewhat nervous to take a sip. What if it wasn’t even close? Then Satan would be disappointed after doing all that work. You closed your eyes, and took a deep breath. Focusing on how appreciative you were for Satan tonight, you blew on the tea and took a drink. It was warm and comforting. Not quite the same, but somewhat better and still helped you to relax your mind and muscles. With a content hum, you look to Satan to give your thanks. You catch him watching you, scanning your face for a reaction.

“It is really, really good. Even better than my usual. Thank you…. For everything. It means the world to me, and I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t been here.”

He grins a bit and nods, before looking back to his book. He sets his own cup down, before reaching for you. You cuddle up to him, resting your back against his chest, both of you reading separately.

“I will prepare a full batch of the tea for you to keep in your room. Please let me know if you run out or would like to make some changes to it.”

You nod your head, and snuggle in closer. You both lay like that for a while, reading quietly together until your cups are empty and your mind is peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I really just wrote these for me (I was going through a hard time, and it brought me some comfort), but I figured they might help someone else. I don't know if anyone will read these, but I intend to update with more chapters of the rest of the brothers shortly.


End file.
